


Drabble 07 - Check and Mate

by Aadler



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadler/pseuds/Aadler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: Buffy, post-Season 7<br/>Spoilers: “Chosen” (Buffy S7-22), “Damage” (Angel S5-11)<br/>Requirements: Xander. Africa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 07 - Check and Mate

**Check and Mate**  
by Aadler  
**Copyright November 2008**

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters from _Angel: the Series_ are property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, and the WB.

* * *

  
“Who knew?” Xander mused. “A _white_ Slayer in Africa, much less a married one? Usually, they’re teenagers.”

She smiled. “Clearly I’m no teenager. And I’m … amply protected.”

Xander glanced toward her husband: massive, bronzed, eyes steady as a leopard’s. “I’m getting that. Okay: you’ve been informed, and don’t need help. I’ll tell them.”

When he had gone, she asked, “John, did this ‘Slayer awakening’ reach me because the Kavuru potion keeps me young?”

“Perhaps.” He shrugged. “Trouble has always found us. Now, you can fight.”

“Better,” she said, kissing him. “Now, I can keep up with you in the trees.”

   
end


End file.
